The Adrynian People
Race: Adrynian Adrynian female.png|An Adrynian female wearing a hat from Earth.|linktext=Most gangloids have perfect eyesight, but is sometimes rarely happens - usually every 3-5 centuries. Adrynian male.png|An Adrynian male with a long beard.|linktext=Adrynian males generally have a common belief that if you have a long beard it shows that you're strong & determined. Species: Gangloidian Language: Irescotlabrish Planet: Dynæstorre Appearance The Adrynian people are genetically more advanced than human beings, and can live up to an average lifespan of 275 years old, but their aging process takes almost twice as long as an average human’s which makes them appear a lot younger than they actually are as well as allow them to not become weak and frail. Their species is gangloidian, and they generally have a thick layer of fur that covers the entire torso as well as very hairy arms and legs. For male Adrynians, long beards are often thought to be a sign of great strength and determination. However, gangloidian females tend to look very similar to albino women of earth, and they don’t usually dye their hair. The two main hair colours that are exceptionally rare for the gangloidian species to naturally have are blonde, and ginger. If religious, males have a spiritual mark, which looks like 2 sets of 3 vertical dots in a row located on their forehead above their eyes; whereas females have a reddish-brown “X” shape on their forehead – both marks being made of a type of modified cotton and nylon cloth which are sewn into the head. Any type of tattoos are a major taboo for both sexes, therefore they are banned in Adrynia. This is punishable by a half-century in gaol. Physiology Gangloids have a steady heart rate of 160 beats per minute (bpm), and can speed up to 200bpm without any damage; however, if a Gangloidian’s heart rate is above 200bpm, for more than 5-10 minutes, then the heart’s arteries and veins will begin to weaken dramatically as it stretches the muscle fibres. Additionally, if the heart rate is anywhere above 300bpm for any time over roughly 10-15 seconds, the heart will literally burst as the muscle fibres (despite being three times as strong as a human’s muscle fibres) would have been stretched and strained so much that all the capillaries would be ripped apart as well as the heart becoming gradually more exhausted obviously resulting in death. Apart from their heart rate, Gangloidians also have skin, muscles and bones that are three times thicker than a human’s, along with the ability to withstand temperatures ranging from -20°C to 45°C (-4°F to 113°F) – which is equivalent to 253.15°K to 318.15 °K – while only wearing a thin layer of clothing. This is because the Gangloids are used to living in very cold climates and have adapted as well as evolved to be acclimatised to the intense temperatures of their planet Dynæstorre; although, if it gets any colder than -20°C, they wear thick, woolly clothing from head to toe to ensure that they are warm enough. However, despite very warm clothing, Gangloids cannot survive any temperatures lower than -80°C (-112°F) as movement would become almost impossible because of the amount of clothing being worn would impede their arms and legs to bend efficiently. So, if a gangloid visited Antarctica on its coldest recorded day – which is -93.2°C (-135.76°F) – then they would most certainly freeze to death. Alphabet The Adrynians had to convert their original alphabet into a readable format for the humans on Earth when some of them secretly - but peacefully - migrated to our planet with the help of the Torchwood Institute on Earth. Number System The Golden System, which is the world-wide accepted measuring system enforced by the Adrynians, works on a base-13 number system where 13 is the equivalent of 10 in the decimal system, and the capital letters A, B, and C are inserted alphabetically in between 9 and 10. The counting system that the Adrynians use - once you get passed the difficulty of it being in base-13 - is relatively simple to understand, and is somewhat similar to the Japanese counting system. It goes as follows (Please note that it is in base-13): 1-9 = 1-9, 10 = 10 | 11 = 10+1, 12 = 10+2 etc. | 20 = 2+10, 30 = 3+10, etc. | 21 = 2+10+1, 35 = 3+10+5, etc. The only exceptions to this rule are the symbols for 50, 100, and 1,000 as they have their own symbol/character; although when saying the numbers, the word for 10 is also an exception. Any number after 50 will have a 50 symbol instead of a 5 and a 10 e.g. 60 = 50+10, 70 = 50+20, 175 = 100+50+20+5, etc. A similar thing happens with hundreds and thousands instead of 100 being 10x10, it has it's own symbol. Home Planet The Adrynians' home planet is called Dynæstorre, and is located in a galaxy very close to ours - the Milky Way Galaxy. It is estimated that approximately one and a half million Adrynian people have migrated to Earth – predominately for its warmer climates, but sometimes out of curiosity. Popular Forenames Below are some of the most popular gangloidian names, many originating from Asleyxin and Adrynia. Popular Surnames Some popular Gangloidian surnames include the following: Gallagher, Kearney, Agnärsson, Albrêchen, Emphôji, Jøhrrgna, Nyequist, Lollyngo, Rahmaynve, Lollæntharrgœllne, Schenvwæffén, Strryhænne, Sæntharrell, Püteyrrn, Hallenta, Fritžhen, Velkkräkschmâ, Khæn, Eh’Khæn, Eh’Qæn, Eh’Phælnirr, Eh’Llagher, Eh’Yœmth, Eh’Nydrrah, Eh’Sossiô, Eh’Sosha, Eh’Sojja, Eh’Zosähl, Hædohkk, Gizzepli, Taghrra, Ma'Khæn, Ma’Qæn, Ma’Phæl, Ma’Llagher, Ma’Yemth, Ma’Nydrrah, Ma’Sossiô, Ma’Sosha, Ma’Sojja, Ma’Zeschkl, and Phœvænne. Category:People Category:Society and Culture __FORCETOC__